


Deadpool & Cable (Whump With Story)

by EvilApril



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Hero, BAMF Wade Wilson, Badass, Banter, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bromance, Cable Worrying, Comedy, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Deadpool 2 - Freeform, Deadpool Spoilers, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool two, Emergency Medical Technicians, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Fights, First Aid, Funny, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hero Wade Wilson, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Mild Blood, Near Death, Pain, Powerlessness, Protective Team, Protective Wade, Protectiveness, Team, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Unconsciousness, Violence, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Whump, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilApril/pseuds/EvilApril
Summary: (Set After Deadpool 2)Deadpool and Cable are forced to team up on a mission to the prison facility known as the Ice Box, the damages sustained due to Cables break in ended with the security eventually being overwhelmed, resulting in the inmates taking full control of the prison. Tasked with a non lethal mission (Hey Deadpool here, I wasn't happy about that by the way, not happy at all.) they were sent to secure the prison and get the mutants back under control. However with the effects of the anti mutants collars now seeming to linger, Deadpool will be in more danger than he thinks.





	1. The Adventure Begins

So how did I get here, high in the sky on the X-Men’s black jet, flying over the icy barren land bellow. Well you see my dear reader, shit went sideways when Cable tried, and failed to kill the fiery young mutant Russel. A mutant who in the future would have ended up roasting Cables girl and young daughter, and I don’t mean a few good insults were tossed their way, I’m talking full Australian barbie. With the big chrome sex toy Colossus pushing me to take a walk on the good side for once, he’s sent me and the time traveling terminator on a mission to the Ice Box, all by ourselves. Between you and me the writer could have at least added another character, Domino or even maybe Quicksilver? He’s already apart of two universes. Come on stick Hugh Jackman in, we know that’s what everyone wants… Fine be stubborn. Anyway, thanks to Cable the Ice Box has been having some trouble with their inmates, damages to the felicity has led to multiple mutants getting loose and taking control of the prison. Like I said, all Cables fault. So that’s why my metal arm friend has been forced to tag along with yours truly.

“Wade do you ever shut the fuck up?” Cable shouted from the controls of the jet, flying with one hand his metal arm sat on his lap.

“If I do people get mad.” Wade replied pulling a gun from his side, pushing a fresh magazine into the handle before pulling back on the top of the gun, loading a bullet into the chamber. Happy with his now loaded weapon, he returned it to its holster. “Your more than welcome to shut me up, but a horde of people will abuse and shout at you through social media.” Cable simply ignored him, he wasn’t pleased about the mission but with his short trip to the past now extended to a much longer vacation, he knew he had to get into someone’s good books.

“Were getting close.” Cable said before flicking the auto pilot switch and getting up out his seat. Deadpool followed like a lost lamb, his bright red suit standing out in the grey interior of the jet. He watched Cable prepare his large, now repaired gun. Using a number of present day weapon parts with the more advanced parts he salvaged, he was able to piece together a weapon very similar to his old one.

“Where’s mine?” Wade smiled under his mask, the leather crinkling slightly indicating the facial expression.  Cable’s face stayed as stern as ever as he set the dial on his gun, his eyes then locked on Deadpool’s weaponry.

“You know this is a non-lethal mission, right?” Cable replied ignoring Wade’s question. Wade stood silent staring Cable down hoping he would suddenly contradict what he just said.

“Your joking right, just messing with me?” Wade waved a finger at Cable, praying to a higher power other than himself that Cable had finally found a sense of humour. But Cables blank face and silence gave him the answer he wasn’t looking for. “What the fuck! Why the hell am I here then?” Wade through his hands around in anger. “I’m not here to babysit a discount Colossus.” He moaned pointing at Cable’s arm, his white eyes then fell on his own arm. “I want a metal arm.” Wade suddenly said sadly. (Hay, If you shout at the writer enough she might give me one, with threating words you can do anything. I don’t care that my arm might painfully grow back, there will be a brief moment where I will have accomplished my one true dream.)

“You’re here for the same reason I am, to make someone happy so we don’t get locked up in here ourselves.”

“So responsible.” Wade replied mockingly. Cable went to return to the controls of the jet when Wade blocked his way. “However unfortunately I didn’t bring my cattle prod with me, so I’m just gonna have to settle with bullets.” Before Wade knew it, his neck was in the grasp of Cable’s strong metal arm, pinning him to the side of the jet making it rock in the sky. “The suns getting real low.” Wade choked out.

“No casualties! I’m not going to get on someone’s shit list because of you.” Cable released Wade letting him fall to the floor, his back rested against the side of the jet as he caught his breath.  Cable only took a step away when Wade pulled out one of his guns, the sound of it leaving the holster all to familiar. He turned just in time to snatch the gun out from under Wades chin before he could pull the trigger.

“Oh, come on!” Wade sulked, he then went for his other pistol which Cable easily kicked away, his other hand unable to grab it as he was holding his own gun as well as one of Wade’s. “Why must you put me through this suffering.” Wade cried as he hung his head in sorrow.

“You can aim right?” Wades head shot up at the question, snapping him out of his childish tantrum.

“Depends on how much cocaine I’ve had.”

“Aim for the limbs, preferably the legs. That way they will down but not fucking dead.”

“What if I give someone a horrific injury that will stay with them for life.” Wade questioned as Cable handed back one of his guns.

“Well that sounds like their problem, I couldn’t give a shit.” Cable then offered his hand to Wade.

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” Wade took his hand and was pulled to his feet, he retrieved his second gun before turning back to Cable. But instead of looking at him, his eyes focused on what was behind him. “I think we’re here.” Wade holstered both his guns. Cable turned to see what Wade was looking at. In a split-second Cable raised his metal arm, an orange shield forming in front of him as a missile collided with the front of the jet.

* * *

Everything was dark, Wades eyes couldn’t focus on anything and he was pretty sure that that there was a pain irradiating from his left side. Only after a few seconds did he realise the crushing pain of something on top of him. Sounds from above caught his attention. The weight was suddenly lifted off him, a blinding light flashed into existence, a silhouette hovering over him.

“God?” Wade asked in awe.

“No you dipshit.” Wade felt Cable pull something out his side before yanking him from the dark hole he had found him in. The violent nature of the action making him airborne for a second or two before he fell flat on his face. The white blanket snow was deceivingly soft, a hard bed of ice lay underneath the inches of snow. “Come on we need to move.”  Cable ordered, already making his way through the snow and wreckage of the jet.

“Now where the fuck did that come from?” Wade asked pushing himself off his chest.

“Where do you think!” Cable shouted already a distance away.  Wade immediately noticed the crimson blood staining the bright white crushed snow beneath him, he got to his feet and rushed after Cable.

“Why and how do they have missiles?” Wade questioned as he pulled a role of duct tape from the back of his belt and began to patch up the fresh hole in his suit, which blood still dripped from.

“How the hell am I meant to know?”

“I think the writer is just being lazy.”

“What?” Cable looked at Wade confused, but he just simply returned the role of duct tape to the back of his belt and continued forward as if he had said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hope you like the idea of the story so far. I love the banter between Cable and Wade and I just needed more of it, as well as whump. Because you can never get enough of whump. Love to know what you think.


	2. The Ice Box

“The winds picking up” Cable informed as they made their way through the now knee high deep snow.

“Couldn’t you have crashed closer?” Wade complained as he trudged through the white crisp blanket of cold snow. Cable suddenly turned, one of his eyes glowing bright orange.

“If I wasn’t having to deal with your stupidity, I might have been able to actually land!” His voice travelled through the emptiness behind them.

“Someone’s having a bad day.” Wade joked. Cable’s only reply was to plant his metal fist in Wade’s cheek. Wade was forced to the ground, the force stunning him for a second.  Laying comfortably in the snow he reached for his cheek, his gloved hand touching it gently as he watched Cable walk away.

“That’s domestic abuse and I won’t stand for this behaviour.” Deadpool shouted after Cable as he continued to walk away, making his way to the ridge of a mound of snow. “Unless it’s in the bedroom.” Wade pushed himself to his feet when a pain erupted in his side, his hand found the tape he had patched over his earlier wound. He peeled it back painfully to find the wound was still healing, it was no longer bleeding as profusely, however it was taking way too long to heal. (Well shit, this can’t be good. If I die, I expect you to find the writer and force her to re-write this damn story.) Wade quickly patched the wound back up with duct tape and rushed after Cable, for now putting the thought of unusual still bleeding wound at the back of his mind, right next to the huge pile of foreshadowing. Wade simply believed that the wound was more severe than he had first expected, for all he knew he was growing back some intestines. Cable was waiting on the edge of the snow ridge, down below the Ice Box was now in sight. The mutant prison was built into the side of the grey mountain, the large thick black metal doors still managing to keep all the inmates from escaping.

“From what I heard the mutants have been unable to get the collars off, there numbers overwhelmed the guards.”

“Well that just makes this even more boring, no fun killing people who can’t fight back.” Cable furiously looked at Wade. “I mean, no fun disabling people who can’t fight back.”  Wade gave Cable two thumbs up.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Cable sighed, he pulled his large gun from his back and readied the weapon.

* * *

Deadpool followed behind Cable as they came up on the side on the mountain, they were looking for a specific vent, one that would lead them deep into the prison. The wind had now fully picked up and snow was being torn all around them, making it hard to even see a meter in front of them. Cable was thankful for the fact that the sound of the wind drowned out Wade’s moaning, he then stumbled on what they were looking for.

“Right where they said it would be.” Cable mumbled but his words were quickly taken by the wind. The vent was half covered by snow but still stood out in the side of the mountain, the metal having a slight shine to it. Cable reached up with his metal arm and pried the vent cover off, he then strapped his gun on his back before lifting himself up into the small square tunnel. His cold ears were grateful for the assault of the wind to be over, however Wades grunting as he lifted himself into the vent wasn’t any better.

“Ow ow ow ow ow.” Wade moaned to himself as his side continued to cause him pain. Only able to crouch in the small space they were forced to move forward on their hands and knees. “Why you still carrying that bear around?” Wade questioned as his white eyes fell on the no longer horribly chard stuffed bear hanging from his belt.

“Why do you care?” Cable replied.

“Because you obviously have a hording problem, god knows what else you have in that fanny pack.” Cable responded this time by kicking Wade in the face, his boot colliding with his forehead.

“I’m just concerned for you, I don’t deserve this abuse!” Wade cried as he continued to crawl forward.

* * *

Cable and Deadpool watched from a vent opening, down below they watched inmates drag a guard to the centre of the food hall.

“The food here was killing me faster than my cancer, I could only give it a one star in my Yelp review.” Cable’s hand latched over Wade’s mouth, he hadn’t even tried to lower his voice causing it to echo out the vent into the large room. The inmates bellow all looked around searching for the source of the voice, the guard continued to struggle to be free. As Cable had been informed the mutants still had their collars on, suppressing their mutant abilities.  After a few tense moments the inmates returned their attention back to the guard, two more mutants suddenly came into view, both carrying tasers normally handled by the guards. The now five mutants gathered around the guard, pulling him to his feet one held his arms behind his back. without a word a taser was planted on the guard’s neck, his screams of agony seemed to pierce through the walls. The mutants laughed uncontrollably. Wade pulled Cable’s hand from his mouth after a couple of previous attempts.

“I don’t know about you but I’m not enjoying this show anymore.” Wade told him as he went to break the vent cover off.

“The guards in here left you to die from cancer.”

“That was when I wanted to die, now I want to change the channel. The second season is never as good as the first.” With one firm kick the vent cover launched off the wall before clattering against the concert ground bellow. The inmates jumped back in surprise, releasing the guard, he fell to the floor in what seemed to be horrific pain. Deadpool then not so gracefully descended from the vent, the pain in his side actually bothering him. “Give me a minute.” Wade called as he dangled from the vent. The inmates stared, the guard remained on the floor, Cable simply hung his head. A few seconds later Wade crumbled to the floor, quickly picking himself up he brushed himself off like it was nothing. “Oh, there’s more of you now.” In the time it took for Deadpool to not only get down from the vent but get back to his feet more mutants had arrived. “Could you please take a ticket and wait for your number to be called.”

“Who the fuck are you?” One of the more muscular mutants shouted, he crossed his arms to seem more menacing. (Time for a dramatic pause…)

“I’m Batman.” In an instant Wade retrieved both his Ko-Katanas from his back, he propelled one towards one of the many mutants. Before any of them could act, the blade penetrated through one of inmate’s legs. Cable then made his entrance, landing strongly on two feet. “Happy?” Wade pointed to the screaming mutant attempting to remove Wade’s blade.

“No.” Cable replied pulling his gun off his back.

“That’s an improvement, we’ll work on it more in our next session.” (Hit the music… Wait shit this is being written. Oh, how I miss the big screen.) The inmates rushed them before they could take a step forwards, with one blast of Cable’s gun they were sent flying back. Wade taking any opportunity rolled towards a dropped taser, now with a Ko-Katana in one hand and a taser in the other, a smile was plastered on his face under his red mask. With a couple of mutants back on their feet Wade wasted no time, he was at the first one in seconds, forcing his blade through the man’s hand before imbedding it in the floor. With the taser in hand he placed it against the mutant’s neck, sending painful volts of electricity through his body. He dropped to the floor and Wade retrieved his blade from the mutant’s hand. “Now this is gonna be good.” Wade looked over his shoulder to witness Cable plant his meatal fist in one of the mutant’s poor face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, this story is really fun to write so far, love to know what you think and what you like most about my story so far. See you soon.


	3. True Love

Wade jumped back from the mutant he was tasering, a fist whipped past his face. Like a swarm, half the inmates went off to fight Cable while the others circled Deadpool.

“As much as I would love to dismember each and every one of you, I can't as I do believe some of you would end up dying from blood loss.” Wade made intense eye contact with each mutant, some wielded knifes, while others readied their fists. Wade returned his one Ko-Katana back to where it belongs, his other blade still stuck in one of the inmate’s legs. He continued to squeal in pain, his agony echoing around the large room. Wade then slowly moved over to one of the inmates, stretching out to hand him the taser, the mutant gingerly took it allowing Wade to return to the centre of the circle.  Wade then pulled the roll of duct tape off the back of his belt.

“I only have one roll so you’re all going to have to share.” One inmate moved towards him, Wade not seeming much of a threat. The sound of Cable’s gun firing electric charges, and the all too familiar sound of his metal fist colliding with muscle and bone could be heard in the background. Wade pulled the end of the duct tape loose as the inmate tried to swing at him with a knife, in defence Wade simply stepped to the side and wrapped the duct tape around the attacker’s hand before yanking the tape and causing him to stab another incoming mutant.

“Whoops” Deadpool called as the man dropped dead with a knife in his heart. With one mutant still having his hand wrapped in duct tape, Wade quickly used him as a shield, forcing him in front of an incoming taser. His body violently shook before becoming ridged and dropping to the floor. With duct tape still in hand Wade rushed his new attacker, by sliding skilfully behind the mutant and releasing a line of tape he swept him off his feet. In a swift motion Deadpool was back on his feet and planted a boot onto the mutant’s face knocking him out (and probably giving him brain damage and years of therapy to get through.) Someone then landed a blow to the back of Wade’s head, he landed on all fours, refusing to relinquish his hold on the duct tape.

“How dare you!” Wade rolled onto his back wrapping the tape around the man’s fist as if hurled towards him, he was then on his feet and behind the attacker in seconds, attaching his fist to his face. “Only Cable can put me on all fours.” (Winks at camera. Fuck there’s no camera!) Wade spun the mutant around and planted a knee in his gut sending him to the floor.

The last two inmates attacked together, one handling a large kitchen knife the other a taser, Wade yelped like a girl as he only just avoided the attack, or so he thought. He had missed the taser, but he soon spotted the knife sticking through his forearm. Deadpool hung his head.                                        

“I was doing so well.” He mumbled to himself. In a split second the knife was removed from his arm and imbedded in the eye of the mutant who had stabbed him, the inmate’s scream and eventual collapse caused Deadpool’s last attacker to turn and run. Wade pulled his one blade from his back, slicing the end of the tape off the roll and launched the roll of duct tape at the running mutant, colliding with his head knocking him over. From behind Wade wrapped the man’s face and noes in duct tape. The mans muffled screams could be heard under the tape as he struggled to breath, Wade wrapped the man’s hands together and simply sat by his side putting his Ko-katana on the ground and patting the mutant on the head.

“I haven’t been having a good day.” Wade confided in the mutant and he continued to fight for his life. “And now this.” He continued, pointing to the bleeding wound in his arm. “Shh shh shh.” Wade comforted the man, stoking his fingers through the mutant’s hair. “You’ll be in a better place soon.” He whispered.

“Wade!” Cable’s voice boomed from across the room, he had just finished taking care of his final attacker when he spotted Deadpool suffocating the mutant. By the time Cable rushed over the mutant had already stopped breathing, Cable grabbed Wade’s neck lifting him up and off his feet. “What did I say!”

“Label everything in the fridge?” Wade asked seemingly genuinely confused.

“No casualties!” Cable yelled, the anger so clear in his voice.

“He was like that when I got here.” Wade lied, causing Cable’s hold on his neck to become tighter. Cable’s eyes suddenly fell on Wade’s arm, both his hands clutched Cable’s own metal arm, trying to get himself free from the death grip. Cable couldn’t help but noticed how the wound on Wade’s arm continued to bleed, his eyes then fell on the patch job Wade did to his side. Cable dropped Wade back on his feet, picking up the Ko-katana from the floor he cut through the line of duct tape attached to the man’s hands releasing the roll. He then handed both the blade and duct tape to Wade.

“Sort yourself out.” He told him before walking off.  Wade wrapped his arm and cut the duct tape with the blade before putting both back where they belong. He then approached the mutant with his Ko-katana still stuck in his leg, the inmate was still alive but weak from blood loss. Doesn’t mean he didn’t scream in pain when Wade retrieved his weapon.

“Take notes my friend, that was true love you just witnessed.” Wade told the mutant before chasing after Cable, a lingering pain still in his arm and side.

* * *

“What’s the plan?” Deadpool asked as they made their way slowly through the long hallways.

“You’re asking this now?” Cable struggled to remain calm, his words coming through gritted teeth.

“Well I didn’t care earlier.” Wade’s explanation was cut short as Cable shoved him into a room, out of sight of a couple of mutants who had just turned a corner.

“Well to start with we need to restore main power to the prison.” Cable told him, doing his best to keep his voice down as the mutants drew closer. Wade only noticed at this point that the lights were dim and flickering, the back-up generator struggling to power the facility. “That’s how they took control, the main generator was taken out, leaving a small window of time when the prison was without…” Cable stopped talking, the mutants passed right past the room they were hiding in. “Power.” Cable finished.

“So, step one, fix main generator.” Wade confirmed.

“Yes.” Cable growled as he carefully checked the hallway.

“Sounds easy enough.”

“Would be if the building wasn’t on lock down.” Cable said before exiting the room, Wade followed. “Why do you think the mutants haven’t got out yet or been able to get there collars off.”

“Because… well for one its cold as shit out there.” Cable rolled his eyes, doing his best to keep his focus on the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people that have commented so far, thanks really appreciate it, gives me ideas and inspires me to write more so thank you. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had so much fun writing it, I do like writing fight scenes even though they take a decade :P Love to know what you thought. See you soon.


	4. A Horrible Cliffhanger

Cable quickly wrapped his arm around a mutant’s neck as the he passed Cable and Wade, who were hidden around a corner down another corridor. Pulling the mutant around the corner with a hand over his mouth and then deep into the darkness of a room, the inmate was unconscious before he was even halfway through the doorway, Cable’s hold around his dark-skinned toothpick neck incredibly strong. After dealing with the mutant Wade’s silence was all to deafening, he returned to find him leaning against a wall, his uninjured arm holding his side.

“Wade?” Cable questioned approaching Deadpool from the side, his eyes scanned around makings sure they weren’t in any immediate danger.

“Yes darling?” Wade forced a happy tone as he fought back the pain clearly being held behind gritted teeth.

“What’s going on?” Cable asked, his voice still gruff with a slightly annoyed tone, however a hint of concerned gleamed through the harsh words. Cable didn’t hesitate as Wade began to slide down the wall, his hand reached out taking hold of his red suited friends arm, stopping him from falling flat on his face.

“I’ve been worse.” Wade nodded, agreeing with himself. Cable continued to hold Wade up by his arm.

“I’m not going to let you compromise this mission Wade!” Cable tired his best to keep his voice down, the hate filled words only slightly louder than normal conversation volume. Wade didn’t respond as a wave of pain washed over him, Cable felt his balance shift relying more on him to remain standing. He quickly pulled him out of the corridor, into the room where he had just hidden the unconscious mutant. He gently lowered Wade against the wall by the doorway, the light from the corridor enough to make things out as Cable pulled back the duct tape on Wade’s arm. He found the wound was healing, two no longer connecting holes remined on either side were the knife had pierced through. However even Cable knew a wound like this should have healed almost instantly.

“Can I see your medical licence?” Wade suspiciously questioned. Cable ignored him and returned the duct tape over the wound before peeling off the duct tape on his side. He was surprised when Wade flinched in pain. “What happened to do no harm.” Wade moaned. Again, Cable ignored him as he examined his side. There was still a large gash in Wade’s side that still bled slightly, his constant movement obviously not helping with the healing process.

“Has this ever happened before?” Cable questioned, his knowledge on Deadpool’s abilities only what he’s heard and seen.

“Can I get a second opinion?” Wade complained as he let his head lay back against the wall.  Cable simply looked up his one of his eyes glowing intensely. “…Them mutant collars seem to be pretty good at supressing my abilities.” Wade sighed. “However, as you can see I’m not wearing one today, didn’t go with my outfit and Janet said I looked fat in it.” Still crouched at Wade’s side, Cable collected his thoughts for a second.

“I wonder if the collars have any lasting effects, a cure they’ve been possibly working on?”

“How much was this consultation again?” Wade continued to joke, even though his body seemed to be in more and more pain; Cable rose to his feet.

“More than you can afford.” Cable mumbled in reply, taking Wade’s uninjured arm and pulling him up.

* * *

Wade hobbled behind Cable, using the wall for support as they made their way down the never-ending corridors. Every now and then when they came up to a turning or a junction in the corridors, Cable would out stretch a hand out behind him to tell Wade to stop, Wade would normally critique this however the swirling sickness in his stomach wouldn’t allow him. They then turned a corner to a dead-end, a large sealed metal door blocking their way.

“We need to find another way in.” Cable told Wade the seemingly obvious, he then turned and went to head back the way they came.

“Wait hold up, can’t you just open the door?”

“Yes, if you want everyone to know were here.”  He went to drag Wade away from the door, like a child away from the sweet aisle in a shop.

“Just shoot the key pad, that always works in movies.” Cable looked at what Wade had his eyes locked on, the heavy duty key pad required not only a code but a finger print. Cable turned and began to walk away, like you would do with any child misbehaving in public. He took one glance back brining him to a halt, he watched Wade retrieve one blade from his back, while his other hand continued to hold his side. Wade then brutally stabbed the key pad, making sparks fly.  Cable watched as Wade retrieved the blade and the heavy metal door slid open. “That really shouldn’t have worked.” Wade laughed as he returned his Ko-katana to his back, before again leaning against the wall for balance. Cable made his way through the now open door without a word, signs now gave directions, this section of the facility clearly more for the staff than the inmates. Cable quickly spotted the sign for the main generator causing his pace to quicken, Wade did his best to keep up. (I did more than my best thank you very much, maximum effort!)

* * *

The two mostly remained silent as they navigated their surroundings, eventually the wide-open door to the main generator came into view.

“You think we would have seen more mutants, this place supposedly being overrun.” (Yeah, I’m talking to you writer.)

“This section of the facility was cut off from the rest, whoever sabotaged the generator would have been trapped, segregated from the cell blocks.” Cable quietly explained, clearly having got this far without being discovered a blessing. (Fine get Cable to explain, but I’m on to your lazy writing.) Cable hesitated, not heading for the open door clearly leading to their destination.

“What’s the hold up, are we being paid hourly or something?” Wade asked as he went to make his way to the door. Cable put an arm out stopping him from passing.

“Somethings not right, it’s too easy.”

“Sometimes my dear friend life plays out this way, especially when the writer can’t be bothered to write another fight scene.”

“Stay here.” Cable ordered, but as soon as he made a move Wade followed right behind. Once through he door they were greeted with a set of dark cold concert stairs

“Well this looks foreboding.” Wade looked to Cable, but he didn’t look back, instead he just took his gun in both hands and made his way down the steep stairs. They emerged in a large room, large mechanical machines sat in the centre of the silent room, large control panels lined the walls with dials and switches.

“When you said we need to fix the main generator, did you mean generators?” Wade asked as they both took in the size of their task, the flickering lights above not helping with locating the problem.

“Just make yourself useful.” Cable ordered as he pulled up his repair interface. He watched as the parts of one of the generators lit up in orange, before separating the damaged parts from the rest showing an in-depth analysis of each. It was clear just form a quick look that the generator was overloaded, fuses were blown, the cooling system overworked. Cable assumed the same for all the main generators, he proceeded to scan them anyway to be sure.

“I found a problem.” Wade called. Cable followed where his voice had come from, he made his way around one of the generators to find Wade standing over four dead guards. “For once they were like this when I got here.” Wade defended himself. Cable kneeled down by the dead guards. Each were shot in the back, all laying on their chests, their guns not drawn.

“They were caught by surprise, didn’t even get a chance to turn around.”

“What were they doing down here?” Wade questioned his own mind not up for deduction.

“Well if their guns were never drawn they couldn’t have been looking for anyone, the generator -”

“Generator’s” Wade corrected.

“Must have gone down causing them to come down here.” Cable continued, fighting the erg to punch Wade.

“Oh well, we’ll never know.” Wade turned around and headed back around the corner, Cable remained, not taking his eyes off the dead guard’s whose dry blood has pooled under them

“Erm Cable?” Wade asked from around the corner.

“What?”

“Would you say they were shot with a standard issue riot pistol, that is provided by this astounding facility to their guards?”  Having just scanned the victims, Cable couldn’t understand how Wade knew this information.

“How did you know that?” Cable asked as he got to his feet.

“lucky guess.” Wade replied as Cable turned the corner. He immediately noticed the armed guard pointing his pistol right at Wade who had his hands up in surrender. Cable attempted to raise his gun to get a shot off first, knowing his shield would protect him but make Wade a target. The guard’s gun was already drawn, his aim switching to Cable, he fired. Cable blinked, and Wade was suddenly in front of him, his shoulder violently was pushed back as the bullet struck him in the shoulder as he dived in front of Cable. He took one look at Deadpool’s unmoving form on the floor and fully raised his gun at their attacker, the shot went off sending the guard flying back crashing against a wall at deadly force. Cable waited a couple of seconds and was satisfied when blood started to drip from the guard’s mouth, but before he turned away a blue electrical smoke expelled from the guard and headed straight for Cable, he raised his shield and the smoke simply dispersed against it. (What the fuck.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry this chapter took a couple of days to come out, its a little longer than the others so i hope that makes up for the wait. As always would love to know what you think so please just leave a comment down bellow, really helps out with inspiration. See you soon.


	5. Down The Rabbit Hole

Cable dropped down on one knee at Wade’s side, gun still in hand as he pulled him up off his chest and onto his back. Only then did he put his gun aside as he placed one hand on Wade’s chest, Cable wouldn’t admit it, but he was thankful he could feel the shallow rise and fall of his lungs.

“I’m making a habit of this.” Wade coughed as he reached for the bullet wound in his shoulder, Cable swatted his hand away as he went to try and dig the bullet out with his finger.

“There’s no second chances this time.” Cable again quickly looked over at the now dead guard, the blue smoke that had come out of him baffling.

“Duct tape isn’t gonna fix this one, is it?” Wade looked up at the ceiling, his mask not letting on to any emotion on his face.

“We need to get the bullet out.” Cables said in his usual serious tone. In a swift motion he swept Wade up onto his feet before draping him over his shoulder, his arms dangling down his back. His gun then shot from the floor into his free hand.

“What are you doing?” Wade groaned as Cable carried him up the stairs and back into the maze of corridors.

“I said no casualties.”

“Many people have died.” Wade contradicted, as he stared at the only view he had of Cable’s back and ass. Cable ignored Wade’s comment. “You just killed a guard only two minutes ago.” He continued as Cable turned a corner. Suddenly Cable stopped, his quick pace grinding to a halt.

“Keep an eye out.” Cable ordered, Wade didn’t even try to move his head. What Wade couldn’t see from his position was a ransacked corridor, the office rooms had been raided, papers, rubbish and chairs now littered the floor. Cable took a couple of steps before voices from down the corridor caused him to put Wade down, leaning him against the wall as the voices got closer. Cable then took one of Wade’s guns from it holster and forced it into Wade’s hand.

“What happened to no casualties?”

“Fuck’em.” Cable declared, changing the setting on his gun.

“I’m so proud.” Wade proudly exclaimed. At that moment four mutants appeared at the end of the corridor, all laughing to each other about an unknown topic as one of them still attempted to pull her collar off. There laughter abruptly stopped when they spotted Cable standing in the middle of the corridor only a few meters away, Deadpool just behind him giving them a little wave. Each mutant grabbed a weapon, whether it be a chair, broken glass or even a pen. Wade winced as he put his gun back in its holster and grabbed a stapler off the floor, Cable glanced back seeing him do this and just gave him a blank stare.

“What?” Wade insisted, Cable looked away. “A man is as only as good as his stapler.” Wade stated as if it was obvious. The four mutants then charged. Cable was able to get off one shot before a mutant collided with him from behind, the energy blast hit a single mutant directly in the chest killing her almost immediately, she gasped a couple of times before releasing her hold on life. Cable spun round while also attempting to summon his gun to his hand. However, the weapon was intercepted being knocked out the air in mid-flight by a chair.  Cable instead decided to fight the four mutants that now attacked him by hand. Wade having to deal with two of the three mutants that came up from behind was unable to assist him, Cable only briefly watched Wade rapidly staple a man’s head that was stuck between his thighs as he sat on the man’s chest. Wade was then yanked off by a mutant, while Cable smashed one of his attacker’s head into the concrete wall, the force either knocking the man out or killing him instantly.

* * *

As Wade was pulled off the mutant he was providing a free face lift to, he did his best to ignore the pain and the agony his muscles begged to be released from.

“I wasn’t finished!” Wade shouted punching the stapler into the inmate’s groin, making him release his hold on him. Wade struggled to get to his feet, having to scramble up the wall. One mutant helped the other to his feet, who was still picking staples out his face.

“If this was a movie my stunt double would fuck you up.” Wade mentioned out of breath, he then fired staples from the stapler, the small metal staples hitting one inmate in the face before Wade tossed the stapler at the other. This distraction gave him the time to draw both his guns before pulling both triggers and simultaneously shooting the two inmates in the head. Wade’s back then hit the wall, exhaustion getting the better of him as he slid down till he hit the floor. Wade then simply held up one of his pistols down the corridor in Cable’s direction, not even looking as he fired rapidly. Cable only just had time to get his shield up as the mutants around him either dropped to the floor dead or in pain from their wounds. Cable finish of remaining few who were still conscious with a firm kick.

“Having fun?” Cable asked approaching Wade.

“No.” Wade said sadly, his vison was now getting hazy and his limbs were becoming numb as blood poured from his shoulder wound. Cable quickly again pulled Wade up and over his shoulder.

“Wait!” Wade ordered. “I want the stapler.” Cable didn’t even bother stopping or turning around, Wade reached longingly for the blood splattered black office stapler as the distance between them grew.

* * *

Cable followed the signs, around and down the corridors containing office space. He kept an eye out, listening for any more commotion, not wanting to come into contact with any more inmates. He had quickly deduced that by opening the door to this area of the facility, he had also given access to the inmates. Cable turned the final corner leading to their destination, Wade’s weight on his shoulder almost nothing as the man lay still. A large door stood before them, what seemed to be a sterilization room before entering the lab. Cable hadn’t expected this. He moved forward, a keypad refused them access. Cable held up his large gun with one hand, pointing at the keypad that denied their request to enter, but as he went to pull the trigger he lowered his gun. Propping it against the wall gave him a free hand, with one arm still holding Wade’s legs in place.

“Wade, you still with me?” Cable wondered, the lack of concern in his voice just for show.

“Unfortunately.” Wade coughed, his voice was quiet and weak.

“Hand me a blade.” Cable put his hand out behind him, waiting for Wade to comply.  Painfully Wade reached up pulling one of his Ko-katanas from his back, he then placed the handle in Cable’s hand.

“Take, take, take, you never give.” Wade complained, not really able to put up much of a fight. Cable proceeded without a word and stabbed the blade into the keypad, like before once removed the large door slid open. He slid Wade’s blade through his belt before retrieving his own weapon.

“That really shouldn’t work.” Cable commented as he passed through the door.  Now in the small white space, containing large buckets of disinfectant for your feet and lab suits and small spray bottles of disinfected on shelfs. They passed through dangling large sheets of plastic entering the main room, now inside Cable’s eyes widened. The large rectangle room contained glass cells lining the walls, a dead mutant was imprisoned within each one, still restrained to the back wall of their cell.  The ones on the left side had mutant collars, while the ones on the right didn’t.

“What the fuck.” Cable muttered under his breath. Lab stations sat in a row down the middle of the room, one for each cell. Men and woman in lab equipment also lay dead scattered on the floor, but there wasn’t a single sign on blood. No clear first indication to how they all died. Cable slowly walked to the first cell, A young mutant with restraints around her arms, chest and legs kept her standing. There were clear multiple needle marks and bruising on her neck and arms. He couldn’t have helped but be remined of his daughter, who could have only been a few years younger than the girl before him. He was forced to look away. Something then occurred to Cable, Wade was awfully quiet.

“Wade?” He called, he received no response. Again, putting his gun to one side and removing Wade’s blade from his belt Cable lowered Wade to the ground, putting his back against the glass wall of the cell. He pulled Wade’s mask off, revelling the scarred man underneath. His eyes where closed but he seemed to be breathing. Thinking quickly Cable was on his feet and over at one of the labs, rummaging through the draws he found multiple syringes labelled with a series of numbers, but his search continued until he found some matches and a pair of forceps.  He returned immediately dropping to one knee and fetching one of Wade’s pistols. He pulled the magazine out the bottom and retrieved two bullets before putting it back, he then returned the pistol to its holster. He set both bullets on the floor next to the matches before taking a firm hold of the forceps and driving it into Wade’s shoulder. Wade groaned his breathing hitched, moments later Cable pulled the bullet from his shoulder. He dropped both the bloody bullet and forceps to the floor, instead picking up one of Wade’s bullets with his metal hand, he pulled the top of the bullet off freeing the gunpowder inside.  He quickly poured it into Wade’s shoulder wound, his eyes were still closed.

“You’re going to feel this.” Cable informed the unresponsive Wade. Taking a match and striking it alight he ignited the gun powder. There was a small flash as the gunpowder cauterized the wound, Wade’s eyes shot open in pain as he cried out. Cable put a firm hand on his other shoulder, stopping him from moving too much.

“What the fuck?” Wade’s eyes fell on Cable as he tried to catch his breath. “What the fuck?!” Wade shouted again, his eyes having darted around taking in his surroundings.  Cable’s hand remained on his shoulder, until he had calmed down.

“Shits more fucked up in here than we thought.” Cable explained, his eyes drifting up the dead girl just behind Wade. (What’s with this depressing shit, this isn’t Thirteen Reasons Why.)

“I think you’ve stumbled to far down the rabbit hole.” Wade uttered as he tried to pull himself up into a more comfortable position. Cable tugged at the duct tape on Wade’s side, there was still a gash that was deep enough for concern. Cable repeated the same process as before, taking apart a bullet, pouring the gunpowder into the wound.

“What are you doing?” Wade questioned, not taking much notice until now. Cable didn’t reply, instead he just lit a match and ignited the gunpowder just like before.

“Fucking...!” Wade bellowed, his body contorting due to the pain. Cable pushed him back, pinning him against the thick glass wall. “Bastard.” Wade whimpered as the pain subsided slightly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, when I was writing the chapter it just seemed to go on and on, so you've got a bit of a longer one here. Hope you enjoyed it, again would love to know your thoughts, comments have been great and really helpful so far so please keep it up. See you soon.


	6. Cable Cares

Wade hadn’t realised he had passed out, not until he woke up and found Cable no longer beside him. There was still an unbearable pain in his shoulder and side, his limbs were heavy with fatigue. However, he found there was no longer duct tape around his forearm, the knife wound having almost completely healed.

“Better late than never.” Wade whispered to himself, a cough quickly followed. Wade looked up, instantly spotting Cable in the cell in front of him, his back to Wade. He hadn’t realised he had been moved, propped up against a counter of one of the labs, instead of the glass door to the girl’s cell. The door to the cell was open and Cable had freed the young girl from the restraints, she now lay on the floor in front of Cable. Wade watched Cable glide his fingers over her face, closing her frightened eyes.

“She’s not a mutant.” Cable suddenly announced, his voice cold. Wade watched him stand, turning and locking eyes with him. “None of these people are” Cable pointed down the row of cells, they contained people without mutant collars.

“How do you know?” Wade questioned as Cable walked past him, entering the small lab behind him.

“I logged into the computer.” Cable responded from somewhere behind the counter, Wade forced himself onto his feet, pulling himself up using the counter. Once on his feet and heavily leaning on the white toped surface he found Cable standing over a computer, the screen showing the profile of the young girl. “They were trying to trigger mutant abilities with a drug.”

“What?” Wade was forced to think back to the days and weeks of torture he was forced to endure, just to trigger his mutant abilities, all because cancer riddled his body. (I hadn’t expected to lose my good looks of course, but that’s just how life screws you over sometimes.)

“Not only that, but they were looking for a cure.” Cable looked over to the left side of the room, it mimicked the right apart from dead mutants occupied the cells, their collars still on. “Explains the development of the collars and why you’re having lasting effects.”

“So, we gonna snap some photos of this shit fest and get the hell out of here?” Wade had to take a deep breath, the effort of talking too much for his battered lungs.

“No.”

“No?” Wade questioned, standing now becoming almost impossible. “Ah shit.” Wade mumbled as he grabbed at the counter his knees buckling beneath him. He met the floor, only just managing to pull his back up against the side of the counter. Cable was then beside him, sitting himself down next to Wade, his knees were up with his arms resting on them.  He held a syringe in hand. Cable then pulled something out his belt and tossed it at Wade, his red and black mask hit his chest before dropping to his lap.

“Do us all a favour and put it on.” Cable ordered, not even glancing at Wade.

“Jealous of these good looks?” Wade mocked as he complied, tugging his mask on before letting his arms drop lifelessly.

“You look like you were in a house fire.”

“You should know what that looks like, after finding your family extra crispy.” Cable stabbed the needle he held into Wade’s arm, Wade didn’t even flinch, his body too (fucked up and infiltrated with cancer to give a shit) weak to even register the pain. Cable didn’t even pull it out, leaving Wade to retrieve the now empty syringe. He plucked it from his arm like it was nothing, not even looking at it until he went to drop it to the ground. However, the words written on the label caught his attention, he read the printed numbers before turning the syringe and reading ‘Successful batch 3: Mutant Trigger.’

“You do care.” Wade smiled lovingly at Cable under his mask, his voice choked up with emotion.

“I didn’t do it for you, I did it, so I can fucking kill you over and over again for talking shit about my family.” Cable’s voice remained calm, adding an even greater sense of doom as he still sat looking directly ahead.

“You did it for me.” Wade held his hands by is chin.

“No, I didn’t.” Cable growled.

“You did it for me.” Wade repeated in the sweet loving tone.

“Not this again.” Cable mumbled letting his head rest back against the counter.

* * *

They sat for a while, Cable taking the silence as an opportunity to think up a plan. But the silence was soon broken.

“These tumours are nasty buggers.” Wade complained as he inspected his side wound, the wound seemed to be fully healed. (However, I still feel like shit because cancer my friends, is a fucking shit show.) “I bet you’ve never needed a prostate exam, cancer is probably long gone in your time.” Wade joked. “I really did think the cancer was gonna get me.” He then admitted. Wade looked to Cable, for the first time he watched him let out a deep chuckle, it was strange to see the normal though exterior broken slightly; a small grin on his face.

“Catches up with us eventually.” With his arms still resting on his knees, his metal fingers rolled into a fist. Wade noticed this action.

“No wonder you like me so much.” Wade expressed his realisation. “I have a deadly disease, you have a weird metal virus.”

“Techno-organic virus.” Cable corrected, looking down at his arm. “It’s only a matter of time.”

“Least your being positive.” Wade crawled to his feet, the motion not very dignifying. He grunted still in an amount of discomfort, but what Cable had given him seemed to be working.

“This, all this is pretty fucked.” Wade gestured to their surroundings. “We can agree on that” Cable got to his feet in response, he did so with ease unlike Wade. Cable didn’t pay much attention to Wade’s sudden shift in gaze.

“However, that, that over there, looks even worse.” Wade pointed to the back of the room, there stood a grey balled mutant, his skin-tight jumpsuit the same colour as his seemingly pulled tight skin. The same blue electrically charged smoke Cable had witnessed earlier, irradiated from the mutant.

“You the one who killed all these people?” Cable simply asked, the grey mutant staring at them blankly, his red glowing eyes catching their attention immediately.

“They deserved it.” The mutant responded, his voice seemed to echo within his throat as a glow illuminated from inside his mouth. Cable’s gun shot to his hand, he was about to fire when Wade put himself in the line of fire.

“Woah! Let’s not get off on the wrong foot here.” Wade tried to force Cable’s gun down but it remined where it was. “I’m Deadpool, this is Cable.” He friendly introduced them, making sure he was still blocking Cable’s line of fire.

“Proteus.” The mutant replied with his own name.

“Who?” Wade tilted his head in confusion like a dog. “Haven’t heard of you, have you had a live action adaptation yet?” The man’s face scrunched in anger, his hand then raised. A section of the ceiling above dropped directly above Cable and Wade, only giving them two seconds to dive out the way. With Proteus’s hand still raised the glass cells suddenly turned to water, the entire room filling up to their ankles.

“What are you, a discount reality stone.” Wade mocked, not showing any signs of concern. Proteus completely ignored Wade, an electrical current could be then seen flowing through the mutant’s arm towards his hand.

“Wade move!” Cable shoved Deadpool aside, firing his gun. The energy blast was deflected by a simple raise of Proteus’s other hand, while his other continued to reached for the water. “For Fucksa-” Cable was cut off as an electric shock passed through his body, he felt his muscles seize up and his metal arm short-circuit. Both him and Wade dropped into the ankle high water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments have been amazing! OMG they have been so inspiring. So thanks to all the commented, keep it up. Would love to know what you thought of this chapter and how you think the story is coming along. See you guys soon.


	7. Final stand

Cable eyes snapped open, his head shooting up out of the water as he desperately gasped for breath. Immediately he coughed, his lungs trying to rid themselves of water. He went to push himself up of his chest with both hands, he quickly realised his meatal arm would not move, it lay limp next to him. However, he could feel the virus his body was riddled with already working on repairing the arm. Using his working arm, he pushed himself up, Wade lay not far away also face down in the ankle high water. Cable then spotted his gun in the corner of his eye, and everything that had just happened came flooding back. He snatched up his gun swiftly, but he wasn’t quick enough. As he pointed it towards the last position he recalled Proteus being. The grey man’s hand took hold of the end, and in Cable’s hand his gun turned to ash. His hand the shot to Cables temple, the rest of Proteus turning back into smoke. Cable could feel the bastard slithering his way into his head, just like Proteus had done to the other guards. Taking them over, making them do his own bidding. Just when Cable thought all was lost Portus cried out in pain and shot back returning to a physical form. He clutched his skinny grey hand, looking at Cable confused.

“What are you?” The spin tingling voice demanded, obviously having never been unable to possess someone.

“Your worst nightmare.” Cable went for the man, but as he swung with his one good arm Proteus became a cloud of smoke, Cables fist flying straight through him. Then all Cable could do was watch as the smoke slithered its way over to Wade, the smoke entering the man he now called friend. “Wade!” Cable called once the smoke has vanished. There was a lingering hope that Wade would be able to reject the mutant like he had. Wades body shifted. Cable wanted to move closer but didn’t, keeping a meter away. “Wade?” He asked again. Wade shifted, groaning as he got to his feet, his only reply was to snatch up both pistols from their holsters and to fire on Cable.

* * *

“Wade you fucking moron!” Cable shouted having taken cover behind a counter, his metal arm still not functioning. It hung annoyingly at his side, weighing him down more than anything. Wade continued to fire until his clip had run out, it was clear Porteous may have the skill set that Wade possesses but not the dumb unpredictable nature of the red suited fool. Cable heard the unmistakable click of Wade replacing the clip from both his guns. Cable took the chance, launching over the counter he charged Wade, head down he crashed his shoulders into his stomach knocking him to the floor, sending only one gun flying out his hand. They splashed down hard into the shallow water, Cable only just pinned Wade down with one arm, his face only just peeking out the water.

“Wade listen to me!” He tried to get through to his friend, however Cable truly new that this was never going to work. The guards had shot and killed each other without being able to break free from Proteus control, so what chance would Wade have. Lost in this thought Cable almost missed Wade pulling his hand from the water gun in hand, pointing straight at Cable’s head. Feeling his metal arm surge with power he raised it, making an orange shield form protecting him from the bullet that crashed against it. Wade then used both feet to kick Cable off of him, he stumbled back as wade shot to his feet. Cable couldn’t lie to himself, he feared if he killed Wade that he wouldn’t come back, he had only just given Wade the serum to bring his powers back, yes, he was healing but he was unsure if he was once again immortal. With Wade also now on his feet, gun still pointed at him, Cable charged shield still up.  But as he got close dropped the shield and batted the gun from Wades hand before planting a fist in his stomach. His friend cried out, his voice not his own, smoke leaking from his body. Cable looked at his metal hand as Wade shivered in pain.

“Last chance to come out.” Cable offered. Wade simply stood straight, pulling his two swords from his back. “Fine.” Cable smiled. Wade’s blades both came towards him, he easily deflected them with his metal arm before landing punch after punch, each time Proteus would lose more of a hold on Wade. More smoke spilling with each punch. Grabbing hold of wade he pinned him up against one of the pillars supporting the ceiling of the large room, the action forcing one blade from his hand, while Cable kicked the other out of his grip. Cable again went punch Wade in the stomach, ready to beat Proteus out of him.

“They tortured me.” Proteus suddenly mumbled, his words made Cable lower his fist. “They tortured us all.” He continued. That when it all snapped into place for Cable, Proteus wasn’t trying to escape, if he had wanted to, he would have already. He wanted revenge.

“They killed them all, the mutants they were testing on.”

“The main generator, they electrocuted them all.” Cable realised. “You turned it off.”

“Not in time.”

“So, you went on a killing spree.” Cable kept a tight hold on Wade’s neck.

“They must suffer.”

“They have, it’s over.” Cable explained, not sure why Proteus continued with all the guard’s dead.

“No, they must suffer.”

“Who?” Cable had a feeling he already knew the answer.

“Humans.” That’s all Cable needed to hear, he ripped of Wade’s mask and planted hi metal hand on the side of his face. It was as if Cable could here both Wade and Proteus cry in pain as smoke rid itself from Wade’s body, evaporating as it hit the air instead of reforming.

“Stop!” Both mutants cried. Cable didn’t stop. Wade’s eyes closed, and he went limp, falling into Cables arms.

* * *

Silence fell around the room. All that could be heard was the ripples and splashing of water when Cable moved. He swept Wades legs up and carried him in his arms towards the counter, he then gently laid him down. He still held Wade’s mask in his hand as he checked for a pulse. Nothing, not a single beat. Cable rushed around the other side of the counter looking through the same draws as before to find the mutant triggering serum he had used on Wade before. But Cable had only found one most of the serums that were left were only failed batches of both the cure and trigger, the place had been clearly cleared out. Cable slammed his fist down onto the table, he looked at the empty spot on his metal arm where his time traveling device had once sat.

“I didn’t know it was that time of the month for you.” Cables eyes shot up, looking over to where he had left Wade.  He lay propped up on his side, one hand on his hip with a wide grin on his face.  Cable forcefully shoved Wade of the counter, making him fall into the shallow water. After that he began making his way to the door. Wade grabbed his beloved swords, leaving his guns behind knowing he had many others.

“Hey, where did Proteus go?” Wade called after Cable as he chased after in from the shallow water. At this point Cable realised Wade didn’t remember a single thing.

“Dead.” He simply said as he entered the corridor with Wade behind him.

“What the fuck, I wanted to have a go.” Wade snatched his mask from Cable’s hand, he didn’t even realise he was still holding it.

“I pass out for two seconds and I miss all the fun.” Wade moaned to himself as he pulled his mask on.

“Let’s just get the generator running and get the fuck out of here.” Cable suggested already making his way there.

“That I like the sound of.”

“You know I bet we’ll get some kind of reward for killing that smoke mutant and discovering the torture chamber.”

“We, you did nothing but get in my way.”

“Oh, go cry over your family.” Wade was suddenly forced against the wall of the corridor almost going through it before he dropped to floor. He went to retaliate when his eyes found something all too precious on the body littered floor. He clasped the office stapler in both hands before getting to his feet.

“I am complete.” Wade said holding it out in front on him.

“Jesus Christ.” Cable shook his head, again walking away.

“He won’t help you.” Wade yelled, stapler in hand.

* * *

So, my readers, that was my story. What if I was bleeding out for half of it, that don’t mean shit. I’m the star, I saved the day. If Proteus didn’t get all up inside me Cable wouldn’t have been able to kill him. So, there you are, I don’t care that this last chapter took months to come out you’re going to like and comment or I’m going to come find you. I’ve got nothing but time on my hands till the next Deadpool film comes out. But that’s it, all over, all done. Why are you still here, this is written there’s no end credit scene? You think if you stick around there’s just going to be more text magically added, no that’s not how this works. If you like this writer go read more of her shit. Go get out of here, stories over, nothing more, nothing at all. Ok there might be one thing……… you see I need to tell you that you are wasting your god damn time reading this last paragraph.

(Love you all really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry end took so long to come out, had my exams and then getting ready for uni and I simply forgot about it. But I am really sorry but I do hope you enjoyed the story and continue to read other stories write. Thanks again for all the likes and comments. Hope to see you soon in my next fanfic.


End file.
